Final Fantasy X-3 (Chapter 3)
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: This is the third chapter in my fan created story based on Final Fantasy X/X-2. I can only take credit for the scenario, not the history on the story. Here is Chapter one: /s/11462564/1/Final-Fantasy-X-3-EC-20-Eternal-Calm-Year-20-May-contain-Spoilers Here is chapter two: /s/11492919/1/Final-Fantasy-X-3-EC-20-Chapter-2


Adventure Starts

Jecht

 _Not sure what the wink meant, Jecht shrugged it off and continued walking beside them, thinking how bizarre it would be if he used his mom's doll to fight as a Black Mage. He also wondered if Lukka thought the same thing. While they walked and chatted about how much Gil each of them had, it totalled up to about 500 Gil, they heard a howl from the bushes, causing Lukka to screech and the Lupine jumped out at them. Jecht was getting ready to charge the fiend when he felt a charge in the air then a crack and a lightning bolt shot past him and struck it, it let out a yelp and ran off. All filled with adrenaline they ran after it and stumpled onto a pack of Lupine fiends._

 _The fiends surrounded them growling, one of them howled, signalling the others to attack, Jecht lifted his sword to strike when he felt the handle heat up and the blaze began to engulfing the Caladbolg in a roar of flames. While Jecht was dazzled by the power a wolf launch for his leg, but Vadina froze it into an ice sculpture, Jecht gathered himself and swung hard at the frozen fiend, the sword connected and he heard a crack and the fiend was cut in half and within the steam he could see the Pyreflies. Then he swung at the other Lupines, cutting down 3 while The Black Mage scorched and zapped the others, Lukka was chanting and he could feel wooshes of energy periodically, soon the fiends were defeated and they were surrounded by Pyreflies in a beautiful haze of color._

 _The were all breathing heavily when they continued on up the path toward the waterfalls, cave and beach. They had worked together and found victory in their fight. Jecht didn't know how Vadina enchanted his sword so he asked him, "Hey, how did you catch my sword on fire without hurting me?" The boy gave him a blank expression and said "I didn't, I thought that was something from White Magic." and he looked at his sister who smiles and said "I wish, that was awesome, seems like you have a type of Black Magic, hmmm. The fire was red so why don't we call it "Red Magic"?" She finished with the suggestion. Jecht Considered that decided, "Nah. It made me think of the Aeon Ifrit from the stories our parents told us about their journey. So, why not call it Pyre Magic? You know like name it after Pyreflies since the Aeons were all sent and are now mere Pyreflies on the Farplane." The others looked at each other and nodded in agreement with the new magic name. "Now, I just need to know how it works and if I can put it on your guy's weapons, since it has an official name and all."_

Lukka

Still buzzing from her first battle ever, she was itching for another one. Although, the constant chanting was scary because she was left vulnerable, luckily the fiends weren't focused on her. She will need to find a way to protect herself while chanting. After that thought it hit her, if Jecht can enchant his weapon and possibly other peoples, with practice he might be able to ease her fear of being attacked. She will see if he's willing to try that.

Parishing her selfish thought process, she averted her thoughts to what exactly her brother had been fighting with, he had his back to her and was behind Jecht for the duration of their battle. She made a mental note to watch more carefully next time they're up against fiends. Speaking of the battle, they did very well fighting together, perfectly in sync with each other. She ached to get in the fray, or fight. Aunt Yuna mentioned a powerful White Magic spell but warned of it's use, said it was exhausting to cast. She thought about the name of the spell, what was it called-? "Holy!" one of the boys exclaimed to which she applied "Yeah! that's what it's called-!" It was then that she seen what they were talking about. In the distance there was a gigantic fiend, couldn't make out what it was, but she could tell it was hideously shaped, "What is it?" she asked them. Jecht jogged a few feet forward for a better look at it, that's when it turned and seen him. Lukka seen him freeze, the fiend moved forward and she seen it in the moon light, "It's a Malboro! Run!" but it was too late, it moved quickly despite it's shape and size, without thinking she thought of the first spell that can to mind and shouted "Holy!" A sphere of bright lights surrounded it and shot up then down, killing the Malboro instantly. The boys turned just in time to see her fall to the ground looking very pale but still conscious. Vadina rummaged in his bag and handed her a small bottle with purple colored liquid in it, he urged her to drink it. When she was done emptying the bottle she felt better. He warned her "Take it easy Sis' these are very rare." Jecht asked "What is it?" Vadina replied, "Mom called it an 'Ether'."

Vadina

He was shocked by the strength of his little sister's spell, it was pretty, but deadly. After he regained his full site minutes later he found that they were walking past the cave where the debris from the tragic event had washed up, He knew what the next area would hold, sadness over the loss of his fellow villagers and more sadening, his mother.

He braced himself for the disasterous scene that held no more happy thoughts for any of them. He wondered arrently why Lukka wasn't taking it as hard as him, and he is suppose to be the strong one, unbelievable!

They walked out onto the beach and seen and airship in the water, it didn't match Cid's Airship or the Celsius that Brother had from the stories, this one had wings and was yellow and black, made him think of Wasp fiends. but this ariships wings looked like that flapped like a bird. and on the beach just in front of them there was a very handsome made bent over doing something, Vadina was curious to as to what he was doing so he shouted "Hey you, what do you think you're doing?" The man straightend up and ran up to them, All on guard. The man seen their stances and stopped, putting his hands in the air he said "Woah Vadina! calm down, it's just me Shinra!" Vadina froze and stared at him. Jecht interjected, "Shinra who travelled with my mother 18 years ago?", "Yes." All relieved they lowered their weapons and walked up to Shinra.

"So what are you doing here, Shinra?" Vadina asked more pleasantly. Shinra replied, "I heard a tsunami hit here last night, is everyone ok?" Silence filled with tears from their faces. Shinra noticed he upset them and walked up, hugging all three of them. Within the embrace, Lukka said what they were all too torn up to say, "Mom dies and over half the villagers, we think Sin came back somehow, likely the same way as Shuyin and attacked the island. What's worse is mom and dad just renewed their vows and we were having the reception here when he attacked." Shinra froze, "I'm sorry, kids?"

Jecht explained everything that happened and his theory for how Sin came back. Shinra, who know's everything was speechless. "What do you think, Shinra?" Jecht asked, he just replied "I'm just a man. Although your theory seems well founded." Jecht liked that the genius agreed, thought loosey, with his theory. The Shinra asked "Wait, what are you kids doing out here at this hour?" "Well..." Vadina explained their plan to go to the Farplane. "Do your parents know you're doing this?" Jecht and Lukka froze and Vadina stammered, "I left a sphere for dad." "Don't you think you should stay here for moral support for your dad?" "We would rather get to the bottom of this and end it to protect him, don't want to lose him too." Lukka reasoned. "Well the faster this is done, the better, need a lift?" Shirna asked. "For sure!" they all three said in obvious excitement. "Well, welcome aboard the Zu-M."

Shinra

Last time Shinra seen Vadina, he was only 5 years old, he only knew who he was because he was holding the doll his mother gave him when he turned one. Lulu, if what they say is true then that would mean she was the one who passed away. Calculating the way they all got upset when he asked if anyone had been hurt, he had no reason to doubt the kids. They all walked up to the Zu-M and Shinra pulled up his hand-held CommSphere and spoke to it, "Pacce, open transport us.", I deep voice replied "'Us'?" "Yes 'us'. There are four of us, so get the transporter ready and bring us up. Please?" Pacce, replied "Yessir! standy by."

Turning to the kids, Shinra said "I trust you guys have heard about me and Pacce? I joined the Kinderguardians onces Lady Yuna and the other's dismantled Vegnagun, Pacce was leader on the Sphere Hunting group." The kids gave him a question mark look so he continued "Ah, wondering how I became leader aren't you?" The all nodded "I'll tell you on the way to Guadosalam, brace yourselves we're being transported. Shinra felt the familiar tug from within his body then light-headedness and a moment later he was on board the airship with the kids all following soon after.

When the kids finished transporting into the the Zu-M teleportation bay they all buckled over and heaves, Jecht was inches away from vomiting. Poor kid, stomach to match his pysique Shinra thought and said "Told you guys to brace yourself, first transport is always the hardest, but you get used to it. Eventually." "Eventually?" Vadina echoed, "How long is 'eventually'?" Shinra chuckled and simply said "It's just as I said, eventually."

While the kids recovered the bay door openned with a screech, everyone turned to see a big hulk of a man enter the room and stop just inside and turn around to look at the door, "Captain, we need to get that door fixed, it's very annoying." he said in the deep voice they heard a few moments ago. "I know Pacce, but we'll have to wait and get something at Guadosalam for it." "Why Guadosalam?" he responded. "These kids need to get to the Farplane and call on A loved one and the Fayth of Buhamut to discuss something with them." "And who are they?" Pacce asked truly curious. "Oh, sorry. These two-" Shinra gestured to the siblings "are Lulu and Wakka's kids, Vadina and Lukka." Shifting his gesture to Jacht announced "This is High Summoner Yuna's son, Jecht." Pacce's expression changed from curiosity to excitement.

After they all shook hands Pacce finally asked "Wait, they're going to the Farplane to see a loved one, does that mean?!" His eyes started to glisten, "Lady Yuna...?" Shinra cut in "No, not Lady Yuna. Lady Lulu passed away last night along with over half the villgers." he paused, allowing Pacce to think and register then said "Oh no! How?" "Sin." the kids and Shinra all said together. Pacce's eyes shot wide open "Impossible!" "Actually" Shinra began, "based on Jecht's theory, it is very possible. That's what they are wanting to speak with Buhamut about to get a more solid reason for Sin's return. Meanwhile, we need to send out a transmission to Brother and Rikku's airships and have them spread the word." "Wait!" Jecht interjected "Is that a smart decision? I mean, we don't know how or why it has returned exactly so it might just be wise to tell everyone to stay away from beaches, wait! Kilika Port! We have to check on them, Sin attacked here last night so we need so who's to say Kilika is even still safe? And Luca too, it's right on the coast, we need to go there too!" The more Jecht spoke, the more Shinra liked him, he was a very smart kid and compassionate too.

Agreeing with every word The boy was saying, Shinra told Pacce to set course for Kilika Port. Pacce nodded and ran to the Bridge. "Jecht, You are a very intelligent kid." He noticed Jecht's expression start glowing and decided he was make him his underling, with his parents' permission, ofcourse. "I miss Lady Yuna." Shinra thought and decided he was going to have to visit her after all this calmed down again.

Pacce

As Pacce approached his seat in the navigator station on the bridge, Hana stopped him and measured his expression and asked him "Baby, what's wrong?" Pacce looked at his long time girlfriend of thirteen years and sighed, not wanting to worry her since she was about 5 months pregnant he just told her "We have to get a transmission to Rikku and Brother to spread the word to make sure everyone stays away from the coast line in all of Spira and we have to head to Kilika Port rigt away. A tsunami hit Besaid last night and who's to say it won't hit Kilika as well or anywhere else for that matter." Hana looked at him with wide eyes and just said "Oh no! I hope it's not too late-" The Bridge door openned cutting her off with a screech as Shinra and the three Children entrered, Hana asked "Who are they?" Pacce smiled and wrapped his arm around her and said, respectively "Lukka, Vadina and Jecht. Lady Luna and Sir Wakka's kids are those two and the other is Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus' son." She smiled at them and walked up to them, hugging them and welcoming them aboard. "I'm Hana. You kids look exhausted, are you all okay? Here let me make you some food, come with-" "Hon, there is no time, we have to get to Kilika, after we're sure everything is fine there then we can relax and eat, I think they feel the same way." The kids nodded in unison.

After punching in the corrdinates for the Port, Pacce announced the completion to Shinra and they set off to Kilika Port. "We will arrive momentarily, brace yourselves kids." Shinra called to Lukka, Vadina and Jecht. and a second later the Zu-M shot forward as the wings straightened out and rocketed toward their destination. Pacce heard the three grown and 'oof' and smiled, they clearly were not used to airship travelling, especially Shinra's airship.

Shinra built this thing from scraps they all dug up in the desert when they were old enough to dig, Pacce was still leader at the time and Shinra was the engineer. the events that unfolded during the comissioning of the Zu-M are what led to Shinra taking over, Pacce thought back, rehashing it all.

When Pacce and Shinra were thirteen years of age, they learned they were born on the same day and became instant best friends; it was 6 years after Lady Yuna and the Gullwings destroyed Vegnagun. When the airship was just about complete Taro went out by himself after he and Pacce had fought. Still angry from the struggle Pacce refused to let anyone go looking for him, Shinra didn't listen and snuck out after him into the afternoon desert heat. The day after Shinra too vanished he came back with his coveralls torn and hnging in rags with a lump thrown over his shoulder, curious about the lump he ran upp to Shinra and noticed it was Taro, he didn't take any supplies with him. Hana was apparently behind him because he remembered her scream when she saw Taro's body. Afterwards, the other Kinderguardians demanded Pacce step down as leader and Shinra take over. They help a vote, it was unanimous, even Pacce voted for him to be leader. He has always regretted the actions that led to Taro's, too soon, death. They couldn't muster the courage to bury him. Thankfully Pyreflies started to seep out of him.

No matter how hard he tried, Pacce could not forget that day and the loss of a dear friend, they had also decided they were getting too old to call themselves the "Kinderguardians" so they changed to name to "The Gliders". Leave it to Shinra to come up with a lame name for a group, you'd think he would be better at it since he's a genius, right? Pacce thought. "We're here. Looks peaceful, probably because everyone is asleep."

Jecht

Jecht was very relieved to see that the Port was in one piece and that the tide didn't seem to be out. Reguardless, they needed to get to the temple and warn them of the potential for danger. "We still have to go up to the Temple and warn them about the return of-" "Of tides should they go out to sea." Pacce interupted and gave the boy a pleading look and glanced at Hana's pregnant stomach. Jecht's eyes followed and he nodded to him and agreed, "Yea, so they can all get to higher ground." Shinra clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Shall we go?" "Yea!" the three kids said. "I'm going to stay here and work on the transmissions to the others. Hana, why don't you go rest for a bit, it's not healthy to stay awake for as long as you have already, hon." "O-okay." Hana said and gave him a kiss before retreating to the other door from the Bridge.

When Hana was for sure gone Jecht looked at Pacce and said "Sorry. I'll be more careful about what I say around her, don't want to stress her out." "It's okay, kid. You know, you look just like your dad, but got your mother's eyes." Pacce said. "um, thanks?" Jecht was caught off guard with Pacce's words. "Hey, we should get going, kids." Shinra cut in, getting restless. As they were going toward the Bay to transport down, Shinra turned and said, "Pacce, if anything changes here call me on my Commphone." "Yessir!"

They all transported to the forest entrance to avoid waking the sleeping residents at the Port. He turned to Shinra and asked "I'm confused, if we transported here to avoid waking the people up, then why did we pretty much park the airship in the Port? Wouldn't it have woked them up?" Shinra chuckled, "I built the Zu-M myself and I made sure to make it quiet, like a bird of prey. Hence it's name." Jecht thought that was neat.

He turned to look at the other two, they were barely recovering from the transportation, he liked the rush it gave. Jecht heard Shinra say "Brace yourselves." He noticed whenever he said those two words, it meant something was about to catch them off guard so he took his stance. A few moments passed by then the creature came out of the nearby bush, he smiled and said "Oh! a Squatter Monkey, it's so adorable!" and he heard Vadina and Lukka's awes at it and a hooked vine snatched the monkey back into the woods with lightning speed and Lukka squealed. Shinra pulled out what looked like a oversized laser pointer and threw a flash grenade into the woods to illuminate whatever the hooked vine was attached to.

The grenade flashed, but did not make an exploding noise, but that didn't matter, what Jecht saw was a giant, plant? Thats's when a vine lashed at Shinra but just before it connected with his body he shimmered and was in the tree overhead. Then he jumped down and pushed a button on the device and a long string of light snaked out on the end of it and Shinra did a pirouette in mid air and the snaked light sliced right through the vine that he evaded, disconnecting it from the monsterous plant, he shimmered 3 more times before appearing beside him and the others as the vines all disconnected simultaneously and fell to the ground. The plant was defenseless and Shinra looked at Vadina and said use your magic to burn the Ochu and reduce it to ashes, if needed, use the doll to channel the fire spell to cast on it. Vadina did as he was told and he lifted the Onion Knight into the air and it hovered there and he shouted "Fire!" the doll pointed his sword at the Ochu and shot flames from the tip of it to engulf it in the blaze, it screamed and collapsed. The Onion Knight floated back into Vadina's hands and Jecht couldn't hold the laugh, "I knew you would be fighting with your doll!" Vadina's face turned red as his sister started to laugh as well.

Vadina

While Jecht and Lukka laughed at him, Vadina got angry and focused on striking thm with a thunder spell, they seemed to feel the charge in the air and silenced themselves immediately. "That's what a thought." he declared as he stopped his focus. Then he turned to Shinra, intrueged and asked him, "What the hell is that?" He pointed at the now turned off device Shinra was holding, "This? Oh, just a weapon I created, it's just a whip that is pure concentrated energy, it was a pain to learn how to use." He lifted his shirt to show a nasty looking puckered scar that spiraled around his nicely scupted torse, Vadina had to look away to avoid the awkwardness. "Ouch." Jecht said gripping his own torse with adorned a nice four pack that was exposed with the outfit he was wearing. "Ugh! I can't." Vadina groaned and walked off Jecht chuckled and Lukka was confused for a moment before realising what Vadina was trying to hide then she barked out a laugh. Shinra was confused still. "Shinra, put down your shirt, your exciting Big Bro." Lukka announced and Vadina couldn't help it, out of his embarassment he zapped his sister. She let out a cry that was mixed with a giggle, oddly.

Vadina stomped away, the others had to jog to keep up. Before he knew it, he was at the bottom of the steps that led up to the Temple. He waited there for the others to catch up and breathe. After a few moments he looked at Jecht and said, "Race me, ya?" With a grin Jecht replied "You're on!" "Wait, I want to race too!" Lukka chimed, they looked at Shinra expecting him to join in the race, he shook his head and shimmered to the middle of the steps. "Hey, no cheating!" Vadina called and they all started running.

Jecht won the race nut everyone was heaving and Vadina said "I won't lose next time." "Next time?" Jecht asked, astonished. While they were catchingtheir breath, Shinra pulled out bottles of water and passed them around, they all openned them and drank deeply, draining each of their bottles. Vadina and the other two handed the empty bottles back to Shinra who tucked them away. They thanked him and walked to the Temple entrance. the Priest was standing at the bottle of the stairs, sweeping the floor. When he noticed them, he set the broom to the side and welcomed them.

Jecht stepped forward to shake the priest's hand and asked for a moment to speak with him. Led by the priest, they went to the outside of the Temple and entered one of the side doors where Jecht promptly spoke about the tragety on Besaid, Every time Vadina heard the story he wanted to cry, but he held the tears back and hugged the Onion Knight tightly that he was holding. After the story the priest walked up to him and his little sister and embraced them, "I'm truly sorry for your loss children."

Shinra

When the priest finished hugging the kids Shinra stepped forward and explained to him "Father, we came to ask you to issue an evacuation from the Port and forest areas to the Temple in case Sin shows up to attack. Would you be able to do that?" The priests response was prompt "Of course child, I will issue it in the morning. It is truly troubling that Sin has possibly returned. What shall I tell the villagers?" "Tell them there is a tsunami warning and that they need to get to higher ground for safety, it is unknown when the disaster will hit. Does Lady Dona and her husband still live at the Port?" Jecht said "Yes, young one, they do. Would you have me tell them the full story so they can be ready to fight, if needed?" The priest asked "Yes! Absolutely." Shinra said matter of factly.

After discussing with the priest further about supplies Shinra suggested "My crew and I will leave supplies here for everyone. I already have my Navigator sending transmissions to the captains of the Celsius and Cid's old airship, may he rest in peace." "If Cid has passed away, who is captain of his airship?" The priest asked. "His daughter Rikku." "Very well then, out of an old man's curiosity, what is your transmissions to them saying?" He asked. "The same that we have told you, father."

While the Temple was being prepared, time seemed to fly by quickly. The morning light was starting to flare across the orange morning sky. Shinra was shocked and worn out from all the work, he had called the airship to ask Pacce to transport supplies to the temple a few hours ago which arrived shortly after that with his navigator there to help organize everything for the villagers arrival. Lukka had accompanied the priest to the Port to start waking the villagers to inform them of the evacuation order. A few of the villagers had started to arrive slowly, looking sleep deprived.

Lukka

The treck to the Port was longer than the treck to the Temple, likely because they were moving fast, then raced up the steps Lukka concluded. Her and the Temple's priest arrived at the Port of Kilika just before the sunrise began to glow. In the distance she seen the Zu-M, perched like a real bird next to the docks. The priest seen it as well and gasp in amazement and asked "How did you not wake the people?" Lukka shrugged and replied "Shinra build it to be 'like a silent bird of prey', but he didn't say why. Hmm, I'll ask him later."

They finally reached the first house and knocked lightly on the door frame, a tired looking man appeared from behind the door wearing just his boxers, this didn't bother Lukka. The man saw her and blinked and ducked behind the door frame "G'morning father, young lady. Is something the matter?" The priest nodded and said "Yes child, this yung lady and her friends appeared last night in their airship with a warning of a tsunami threat, the same tsunami that hit her beloved Besaid the night before last. I am going to ask that you evacuate your home and head at the Temple until we are sure the threat is passed." Flustered and wide eyed the man said "Y-yes father! right away!" and he closed the door. Lukka felt herself ready to cry at her memory of Besaid and controlled her emotions to keep her ead clear, other people's lives are equally valuable. She wondered why it was so hard for her Big Bro to control his emotions.

They continued to the next house and the next informing everyone of the "tsunami threat" whenever the residents answered their knocks. They came to Lady Dona's home, the priest knocked lightly and stepped back, Lukka was curious why when an angry ex-summoner answered the door with a screamed "What in Spira are you doing waking me from my beauty sleep at this hour?! The sky is only just lit up! Explain yourselves!" Lady Dona shouted. Lukka was flustered by the response and stammered for words, "I-I Um Well." Dona shouted " Well what? Spit it out little girl!" The priest stepped forward now and Dona glared at him, He said softly "May we come in, it's very urgent, it is in reguards to-" he leaned close to her cautiously "Sin's return to Spira." Dona's expression changed dramatically from fury to disbelief then to skeptical. "Ha! Barthello? Barthello! wake up and come listen to these lies! Ha!" She was still laughing when her husband stepped into view looking dead. He saw the priest and instantly said "Morning, father." He looked at his wife and said "Why do you say the father is lying, Dona?" The priest started again "May we come in and explain please my Lady and Sir?" "Fine! But you better have a damn good, true explaination for why you woke me in this ungodly hour." and Dona stepped aside allowing them to enter her home.

After they explained the return of Sin she was frozen in terror, and Barthello instantly took a defensive stance next to his wife. "Has it really returned? What of the aeons, have they returned as well?" "My lady, as was explained, we think Yu Yevon has returned as a shodow of his emotions to continue the summoning or Sin, the aeons were sent with peace in their hearts. This young lady and her friends have decided to go to the Farplane in Guadosalam to confer with the Fayth of Buhamut for a more clear explanation. Please, you mustn't tell the other villagers about this, to them it is just a Tsunami warning and evacuation to the Temple. We decided not to tell them the whole truth, as it would concede chaos and mass panic among all of them, and Spira as well." Dona retorted, "What of me? Why tell me, why not leave me clueless to the truth as well?" "Because, Lady Dona we need someone here that can fight and protect the people should Sin show up here." Lukka pleaded. Dona understood now, Sin had truly come back, "Okay, I'll help protect the people. But don't ask me to help after this is all over, you got that?"

Jecht

When more people showed up, including Lady Dona and Barthello. When she seen him she was astonished and walked fast up to him, when she got closer she noticed he wasn't his father, confused he blushed. Lady Dona shocked everyone by hugging him and saying "How are you doing Son of Yuna? Thanks to your parents I'm still alive and with my husband, tell them I said 'thanks again.'" Next time you see them. "O-okay." taken by surprise he just stood there as she walked off. Shinra jogged up to him and said "That was unexpected."

Jecht shaked the strange encounter off and assisted with finalizing the preporations for the villagers refuge from Sin. He and Vadina were carrying bed rolls to the designated sleeping area when Vadina tripped on the blanket and fell on top of him. Not sure what to do Jecht just stared into his friend's face, to his utter shock Vadina pecked him on the lips then full on kissed him. Still not sure what to do his eyes closed and he kissed back. He snapped out of it when Lukka said "Get a room you two!" Utterly embarassed, Jecht shoved Vadina off of him and ran off.

What just happened? He wondered as he ran down the stairs and smack into a rock, or at least he thought it was a rock, it was a Helm fiend! He was winded but recovered quickly then he realized he had just fell on his bottom with the Caladbolg, no longer attached to his back but laying on the other side of the fiend. He started to panic when the air around him started to sparkle, the fiend ran at him and smacked into an invisible wall around him. He thought hard about using his, self dubbed, Pyre Magic and concentrating hard on doing what he saw Shinra do last night and shimmer to appear behind the fiend. He closed his eyes and felt a tug from within and when he openned his eyes he was standing next to his father's sword, he picked it up and the blade started to sparkle. He slashed at the fiend's back and imagined it going through the stone body. The Caladbolg slid through it like a knife through butter, detaching one of the fiend's arms leaving it vulnerable. "Jecht!" he heard Pacce's voice from above and looked up as Pacce said "Move!" Jumping out of his way, the hulking man crashed down on top of the fiend with the force of a battering ram. The fiend crumbled as Pyreflies shot out of it.

"You okay, kid?" Pacce asked shaking his hand, Jecht glimpsed a shine of steel from the man's hand. Finally registering that he was asked a question, he recovered and said, "Thanks." and turned to walk away. Pacce grabbed his arm and tried pulling him away and back toward the Temple. Jecht yanked his arm out of the mans iron, literally iron, grip. Gawking at the mechanical arm, he never noticed before he stammered "I want to go for a walk. Alone." Pacce looked at him and said "You ran off after you and the other boy kissed." Lost for words, Jecht just ran again. He had to think, to be alone.

Pacce

Pacce witnessed the kiss between the boys from where he was sitting on one of the Temple's pillars, he could see the ocean and the Zu-M perched on the surface like a bird. He was keeping watch over the sea for any possible sign of Sin's approach. He was shocked to see Jecht kissing back since he had witnessed for himself the way Vadina looked at him when he wasn't looking, Jecht didn't seem that way. He seen Lukka walk up also seeing the kiss take place. "Get a room you two!" he heard her say from below. Jecht shoved the other boy off of him and bolted for the Temple steps that led to the Port, alone. He had to do something so he stood up and followed.

As he was jumping across the tree tops keeping an eye out for the boy he noticed he forgot to put his glove on his machanical arm to hide the distasteful looking machina put in it's place. H remembered all too well how he lost that arm, it was the reason him and Hana got together. A Basalisk was aiming to turn Hana into a stone but he shoved her out of it's view but his arm got trapped in it's gaze and it fell heavily to the ground. The fiend went for Hana again, out of an adrenaline filled rage he jumped up and smashed the stone arm into the fiends head, crushing it's skull, hand crumbling his arm into sand. Hana used some White Magic to ease his pain and stop the bleeding but she was unable to restore the hand, thankfully Shinra "know's everything" and was a talented engineer so he created the new arm for him.

He shook himself out of the thoughts of the past and reached for his glove to cover the gears in his arm, he caught site of the boy slashing through a fiend he was fighting. Without thinking he shouted "Jecht!" and jumped into action, the boy looked up and Pacce shouted "Move!" and with his mechanical arm and hit brute force he smashed into the Helm fiend, crumbling it like his old arm had done years ago. He asked the boy "You okay, kid?" and he saw him look at his arm in surprise then shake himself before answering with "Thank." Jecht seemed distracted and exhausted so he grabbed him by the arm when he started to walk away. The boy yanked out of his mechanical grip and look again at the arm, making Pacce feel self-conscious. The boy struggled to say "I want to go for a walk. Alone." Understanding what was obviously on his mind He said "You ran off after you and the other boy kissed." Though he meant the words as a question, they came out as a statement. The boy's eyes widened and he ran off.

Rather than continuing the chase after the boy, Pacce transported himself back to the Zu-M with the remote transporter control to check on Hana. When you appeared in the Transporter Bay he smelled the delicious scent of Hana's cooking and went to the Bridge and through the door to the corridor that led to the rooms, kitchen, dining area and recreational room. He went straight for the kitchen to see what Hana had whipped up.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arm around her and he shivvered, "Your arm is cold." He knew which arm she was referring to so he quickly retracted it and shoved the full length arm glove over it and said "I'm sorry." She grabbed the arm and kissed it, "Don't be." then kissed him. "So, what's for breakfast?" He asked his girlfriend. She shrugged and said "I didn't know what the kids liked so I made Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, waffles and potatoes. If they prefer a colder meal I put milk and cereal in the diningroom and set the table for whatever meal they choose." "That's my baby, covering all bases. I love you." Then he helped her finish breakfast before calling Shinra's Commphone to come eat breakfast and get some rest.

Shinra

All the villagers seemed to be at the Temple now and getting situated. He and the kids served them all some breakfast not giving a thought for themselves, these kids were truly compassionate. He was glad he called the Airship and asked Hana to get some food prepared since the kids were more than likely starving, especially since he was but he had to get things situated. He walked up to Jecht and asked "Have you seen Pacce anywhere?" Jecht's eyes widened "Why what did he say?" Utterly confused he pressed for Pacce's wherabouts. "So, you've seen him?" "Yeah, in the woods, I went for a walk and he was there, about an hour ago." Jecht said after breathing a sigh of relief.

Shinra was about to call his Commphone when his own started chiming in his hands, it was Pacce. He pressed the "connect" button and Pacce's voice came out, "Hey, get the kids ready, it's time for us to leave, Hana cooked breakfast for us all. Besides I'm sure the kids could use some sleep, as could we all. Shinra smiled big, food and sleep sounded amazing. "Roger! give me a minute and we will be ready." "Yessir." and the call ended.

Shinra put his Commphone away and gathered the kids, they all looked dead on their feet. "Okay, say your final goodbyes and come back, it's time for us to leave." They all nodded in agreement and ran to each person and wished them well then returned. Shinra called Pacce back "Okay we're ready, transport us." "Yessir!" came Pacce's voice before the call ended. they all four waved their goodbyes then they were all back in the airship's Transportation Bay.

He took a deep wiff of the air and smelled a combination of all breakfast foods, based on all their stomachs growling He figured they all smelled it too and were instantly hungry. "Take it you're all ready to eat?" "Hell yeah!" Vadina said while Jecht and Lukka said "Yessir!" Shinra led them to the diningroom and gave them a sight tour of the airship before entering the room and taking seats.

Vadina

He was absolutely stuffed and sleepy, but he wanted to take a shower before heading to bed in his designated room, since there were five bedrooms Pacce and Hana shared a room, obviously, Shinra had his own room, and Lukka got her own room and so did Jecht. Vadina headed to his room to gather a change of clothes and some fresh underwear before heading to the bathroom to shower. While they were helping Kilika evacuate and get situated Hana had put their things in their rooms, even in the dressers, he openned the top drawer and was embarassed that she had touched his underwear. He snatched a fresh pair and gathered clothes from the other drawers and headed for the shower in a rush. He swng the bathroom door open blindly and heard a gasp, he looked up and seen Jecht standing there stark naked. He couldn't help it, his eyes took in the full site and he felt his face glow bright red, he looked at the other boy's face, it was plastered with horror but also glowing red.

Vadina turned around and bolted back to his room. He will have to shower when he wakes up. How will he be able to look at Jecht again? He couldn't get the image of him standing there skantly clad out of his head. He made it to his room and slammed the door shut. Throwing his clothes to the other bed and plopping on his own bed face buried in his pillow. His thoughts and emotions swirled like a tornado. He was very aware of the strong breeze in his room that roared, he didn't care. He was utterly horrified. What will Jecht do? Will he ever talk to him again? "Oh god!" "Not quite."

Vadina shot out of his bed at the sound of Jecht's voice. How long had he been there? Jecht was standing just inside the door holding something in his hand. He must have put his clothes back on and come straight to his room because his hair was dry. "You dropped these so I figured I would bring them back to you." and he tossed the object that was in his hand to him. Vadina caught it and noticed it was his underwear and cried "Kill me now!" and the storm roared even louder. as he buried his face in the pillow again and started to cry.

When the storm calmed after a few minutes Vadina noticed Jecht was sitting on the edge of his bed, silently. After a moment Jecht began to speak, "It's ok, I was more scared of the sudden entry to the bathroom, I hadn't started the water yet." Vadina remained silent, trying to keep the thoughts out of his mind. Jecht continued "You're expression was priceless," and he chucked before adding "it was a combination of shock, horror and surprise. Hmm, I guess my expression was also priceless." Vadina snorted a bit and the air in the room lightened up significantly. "Maybe I should have locked the door, huh? but also you could have knocked." He laughed again, Vadina decided to roll over. "No, you should have just locked the door, ya?" It was his turn to laugh. Jecht stood up and looked at the other bed "You seemed to be in a hurry to take a shower. If you want you can shower first, it seemed more urgent to you." He looked at his friend and smirked before walking to you door. "You sure you don't want to shower first?" Vadina asked when he reached the door. Jecht paused and half turned "I'm sure." he openned the door then added "Just don't forget to lock the door." and he left the room laughing.

After Vadina got done taking a long, hot shower he combed his hair and shaved his face, he was getting stubble which he found unattractive on himself. he gathered his dirty clothes and pushed the button to unlock the door then headed back to his room. He openned his door and closed it, quietly this time because everyone else must have been asleep but now since the Zu-M was on Auto-pilot bound for Luca to spread the word of the "tsunami". When he turned around he seen Jacht asleep on the other bed in his room, he looked so peaceful, and did he have to sleep in his boxers? ugh. Forcing that out of his mind with the growing desire, Vadina laid down on his own bed and faced the wall.

He was just about to be fully asleep when he heard Jecht slur "Vadina." and chuckle. Before he could react or feel anything for what he just heard he was asleep.


End file.
